Coming Storm
by KAMelody
Summary: Stormkit was born with a special destiny. She must train to defeat the Dark Forest, which, once again, has threatened the clans. Follow Stormkit as she become an apprentice, and destroys Hawkfrost.
1. Chapter 1

In the pale light of the brambles Oakstar was purring over her newborn kit.

"Alderclaw, you can come in and see her now." Crystalwaters called as she slid out of the nursery.

As Alderclaw pushed his way into the nursery, the first thing he saw was a beautiful grey she-kit nestled in her mother's fur.

"She's beautiful!" he mewed.

As he gazed warmly at his mate, Crystalwaters pushed her way back into the nursery.

"Here, eat these, they'll help your milk come." she meowed, nosing some borage towards Oakstar. The new mother lapped them up gratefully.

Not long after, Violetwhisker and Acorntail slipped in.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" they cooed in harmony.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Acorntail questioned.

"I was thinking.." She began, but was cut off by two more cats entering the nursery.

It was Icestorm and Nightshade.

After exchanging more greetings, a voice piped up from the back, "Can't you see she needs rest, not more visitors!"

It was Petalfoot, one of the other queens.

"All of you out, she needs rest." she continued insistently.

As they all turned to leave Acorntail slid through the throng and touched noses with his Petalfur.

"Bye Acorntail!" came a squeaky voice.

"Bye Honeykit." Acorntail purred, "See you soon." he called to his mate.

After all the visitors had left, Petalfoot walked over.

"You must be exhausted, why don't you get some rest." she murmured gently.

"I'm not tired." mewed Oakstar, "Besides, I don't think I could ever fall asleep with this little one here.

"Speaking of her, have you thought of a name yet?" Petalfoot asked.

"I think so, but I couldn't get a word in to tell the others." said Oakstar, "I think I'll call her Stormkit." Stormkit squinted up and squeaked as if she approved.

There was rustling and three cats slipped into the nursery. It was Adderheart, his apprentice Russetpaw, and Badgerclaw. "Wow, she's beautiful" meowed Adderheart. "Have you thought of a name yet?" questioned Russetpaw.

" Her name is Stormkit." she replied.

"It seems fitting." Adderheart stated, "Though I'm not sure why."

Alderclaw came back in looking mockingly indignant. "What's this nonsense about naming the kit before telling me!" he asked playfully.

"Her name is Stormkit."

" Hey can she play with me?" Honeykit mewed tentatively.

"No, she hasn't even opened her eyes." Oakstar replied.

"Hmph" mumbled Stormkit, blinking her eyes open.

It took her a few tries, but she was finally able to keep her eyes open. She looked around then glared at her mother as if to prove a point.

"Okay, now can she play!" squeaked Honeykit.

"What!" Oakstar looked down and realized her kit's eyes were open.

"Hi!" squeaked Stormkit.

"She must be the youngest kit to open her eyes!" replied Oakstar in shock.

"I want to play." Stormkit whined, climbing unsteadily to her paws.

As all the others gaped at her, she cocked her head and said confused, "What?"

"It's. She. Her eyes. Wow!" they murmured.

Stormkit looked up pleadingly, "Aw, come on, I'll be fine!" she plead to them. "Watch." She came up to Honeykit and knocked her right off her paws with a quick swipe.

"How?" Alderclaw stuttered.

"Now can I play?" said Stormkit.

"No you're still too young!" replied Oakstar

"That's not fair!" wailed Stormkit.

"You are still my kit and have to listen to me." Oakstar replied sternly.

"Fine, but not for long." muttered Stormkit mutinously.

As her mother kept talking to the others Stormkit sat down grumpily waiting for her chance to escape.

I am not too little. But maybe I am small enough to slip through the hole in the brambles! she thought excitedly.

As her mother slipped out of the nursery for some fresh kill, she crept over to Honeykit's nest.

"Later tonight, lets sneak out and play." she whispered.

"Sure!" Honeykit replied.

Oakstar was coming back, so Stormkit quickly scampered back to her nest. Feigning sleep, she silently plotted on ways to sneak out of the nursery.

"Stormkit, I know you're not asleep." Oakstar mewed quietly, "Don't you want to eat"

Stormkit perked up and headed towards her mother.

She tried to take a bite of the mouse that her mother was carrying, but it was snatched away from her.

"You're too young to eat fresh kill." Oakstar said, "Have some milk."

Stormkit suckled, wishing she could be eating the mouse.

Finally Oakstar mewed quietly, "It's late, you should be going to sleep."

"Okay!" she replied enthusiasticly.

She could tell that Oakstar thought she was up to something because of the spark of interest in her eyes.

As Stormkit waited patiently for her mother to fall asleep, she plotted on ways to sneak out of the nursery without being seen. Finally, her mother was breathing evenly, a sure sign she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly climbing out of the nest, she crept over to the mouse. Breathing in it's musky scent, she nibbled at one of the ears.

"Delicious!" she murmured quietly.

Quietly, she snuck across the nursery to Honeykit's nest.

"Honeykit!" she whispered urgently.

Honeykit woke with a soft jolt. "What?" she replied sleepily.

"Come on you said you would show me around the camp!" Stormkit was already pacing excitedly.

"Did not." Honeykit replied sleepily, unsteadily getting to her feet.

The pair of kits began to walk toward the entrance to the nursery. Stormkit racing to keep up with Honeykit. Once they reached it they looked out to make sure none of the other cats were still awake. Then they slipped quietly out.

"Where to first?" asked Stormkit as she looked around the huge camp.

"The apprentice's den!" Honeykit whispered racing for a bramble den on the edge of the clearing.

"This is where all of the apprentices sleep, well except for Cedarflame."

"Who's Cedarflame?" Stormkit questioned as they reached the den.

"She's the medicine cat apprentice." Honeykit mewed, "Come on, I'll show you their den."

They crept over to a cliff overhang with what looked like a cave inside. "Wow, it's beautiful. Almost makes me want to get sick." Stormkit said in awe.

"Oh, come on, let's go see the warrior's den, that's where we'll end up after all. Unless you plan on being a medicine cat" Honeykit complained, pretending to gag at the thought of it.

"Okay, cool!" Stormkit whispered excitedly.

Reaching the warrior's den, Stormkit heard loud snoring. "Woah, I'll bet the prey can hear that all the way in Riverclan!" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" Honeykit hushed her, "You'll wake him up! That's Lightningthorn. He snores." Sneaking her paw underneath the dens covering, she let out a hiss of triumph, "Ha, that will stop him snoring for a while!" Lightningthorn let out a grunt and Stormkit heard him slide his tail underneath him. Bored, Stormkit sneaked away to the entrance to yet another den.

"What's this one?" called Stormkit from across the clearing.

Honeykit turned and ran toward Stormkit, and as she skidded to a halt next to her friend she replied "That's the elders den. You've got to be quiet or you'll wake Cliffjaw!" Sneaking away from Stormkit, Honeykit climbed onto Highledge and called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey! Um, what's the rest?"

Stormkit walked over and hissed, "Get down, before anyone comes out and sees you!" "Okay, then let's see the last den!" Honeykit murmered, scrambling down from the ledge.

"Under here is the the last den. The leader's den!" Honeykit said in awe.

Stormkit walked in, looking around in interest.

"Get out! We aren't supposed to be in here!" Honeykit squealed.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a scaredy cat. It's my mom's den. She won't be that mad if we just look around." Stormkit replied, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Wow it's huge!" said the two kits in unison.

"This must be where Oakstar sleeps." Honeykit said, padding over to a pile of moss.

"It looks so comfy" mewed Stormkit lying down in the moss. "Shove off I want to try!" Honeykit mewed. Stormkit made room for Honeykit and she slid in. The moss was so soft that they fell asleep, side by side, in Oakstar's den.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's my kit!" yowled Oakstar, waking the whole camp.

"And mine!" wailed Petalfur in dismay.

Oakstar ran out of the nursery at full throttle, jumped onto Highledge and yowled "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!"

"Stormkit and Honeykit are missing. Violetwhisker, Lightningthorn, and Badgerclaw go and search the perimeter of Thunderclan territory! Alderclaw, Acorntail, and Lynxear go and search the outside of the camp. Apprentices go search the dens!" she called frantically.

"They're not in the medicine cat's den." replied Cedarflame.

"Not in the apprentices den!" Parrotpaw called.

"They aren't in the Elders den!" Silkpaw added.

"Oh Stormkit!" Oakstar wailed.

"They're not in the warriors den either!"

"Maybe they're in the dirtplace." Lilypaw suggested, "I'll go check."

As she raced off to the dirtplace, Alderclaw came back. "They aren't near the camp, Acorntail and Lynxear are checking farther out." He panted.

"They aren't in the dirtplace!" Lilypaw came running back, out of breath.

"I'll go check the territory myself." Oakstar growled.

"I'm coming with you." Petalfur demanded.

The two she-cats set off to look for their kits. "Stormkit!" "Honeykit!" The two she-cats called for their kits, getting more desperate by the moment.

"Oakstar, we've check the border. They aren't there." Violetwhisker raced up to them.

"Then check the rest of the territory. They have to be around here somewhere!" Oakstar said frantically.

"Maybe you should check the camp again." Lightningthorn suggested, "You might have missed somewhere."

"We checked the nursery, the apprentices den, the warriors den, the elders den, the medicine cat den, and dirtplace. We've checked everywhere!" Oakstar paced.

"We didn't check your den!" Petalfur gasped, "Maybe they're in there!"

The two she-cats glanced at each other and started racing back to camp.

Streaking through the entrance, Oakstar headed straight for her den with Petalfur right behind her. The only thing the clan heard was a very loud yowl as their leader poked her head in and stalked the rest of the way inside.

"Stormkit, Honeykit! What do you think you are doing in here!" yowled Oakstar as she saw outlines of their shapes in the moss.

"We were just having a bit of fun." Honeykit mumbled sleepily.

Petalfur stepped in, "What were you thinking!" she hissed at Honeykit, "Stormkit is much too young to leave the nursery!"

"But it was her idea!" Honeykit wailed.

"Is that true Stormkit?" asked Oakstar, bringing her menacing glare onto her kit.

"I just wanted to prove that I could play!" cried Stormkit in complaint.

"Well there will be no more playing for either of you!" hissed Petalfur, "Does that seem like a fair punishment to you Oakstar?"

Oakstar nodded her approval, "Yes no playing for ten sunrises."

"Petalfur, watch them for a minute, I have to tell the clan I found them."

Oakstar slipped out of the den. Leaping onto Highledge, Oakstar called, "We have found Stormkit and Honeykit. They were in my den. Icestorm and Goldtail, go find the cats that are searching the territory and bring them back. Thank you, clan dismissed."

Heading back to her den, Oakstar called, "Bring the kits out."

Heads down and tails drooping, Stormkit and Honeykit followed Petalfur out of Oakstar's den.

"Come on, we're going back to the nursery." Oakstar muttered, eyes furious. Sadly, the kits trailed their mothers back to the nursery, tail trailing the ground and eyes on their paws. Once they were inside the nursery, Oakstar said, "You are not to leave the nursery, either of you, without letting one of us know where you are going."

"And you must have a good reason too." Petalfur chimed in.

"Are we allowed to play inside?" asked Honeykit. "We'll see." replied Oakstar, "You do have a punishment and Stormkit is still very young."

"Okay." Honeykit said, brightening a little.

"Hey Honeykit, I'm sorry I got us in trouble." Stormkit said.

"It's okay, it was fun." Honeykit grinned. Oakstar and Petalfur settled down with their kits beside them, all of them soon asleep from the long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wanted to let everyone know that Stormkit and all the other modern Thunderclan cats belong to me. Starclan and Dark Forest cats belong to Erin Hunter, except Wrenstar.**

* * *

Waking up with the sun, Stormkit peeked out of the nursery,wondering if she could get away with sneaking out of the nursery again. Her mom and Petalfur were still fast asleep so she snuck over by Honeykit and whispered excitedly, "Wake up, we're going to sneak out of camp!"

"What?" Honeykit murmured sleepily, "I'm not getting in trouble again."

"Fine, scaredy cat, I'll go on my own!" she meowed indignantly.

Petalfur and Oakstar were beginning to wake up so Stormkit went back to her nest once more. She heard her mother wake up and exit the nursery.

When she came back there was a fat thrush in between her jaws. She dropped it on the ground and went over to her kit. "Stormkit it's time to get up." mewed Oakstar.

Stormkit faked a yawn and got up.

"Do you want some thrush?" asked Oakstar.

"Yes please." Stormkit replied, "Mmm, delicious it's even better than the mouse." she mumbled through a mouthful of the bird.

"Wait, I didn't give you any of the mouse." Oakstar said suspiciously.

"I might have sneaked a bight or two when I snuck out of the nursery." Stormkit hung her head, embarrassed.

"Naughty kit." Oakstar said playfully batting a paw at Stormkit's ear, " Do you think you can behave for Petalfur while I go on patrol?"

"Oh a patrol! Can I come?" she asked excitedly.

"No, not only are you not an apprentice, but you also have a punishment!" Oakstar replied sternly.

"Stay out of trouble!" she added as she slipped out of the nursery to join the patrol.

As Oakstar left and Petalfur went to get fresh-kill she crept around the back of the camp to the dirtplace.

Once she had crept inside, she clawed her way up the ledge and out of the camp.

"Wow!" she breathed, "It's amazing!"

She heard a patrol coming and heard her mother's voice. "Oh no, it's Oakstar's patrol!" she hissed under her breath. Sliding under a thornbush, she hissed as thorns scraped her downy pelt.

"We'll patrol over on the Shadowclan border.." Oakstar's voice drifted through the trees. _Wow, they're patrolling the Shadowclan border, I want to come!_ Stormkit thought excitedly.

Carefully following their scent trail, Stormkit kept a few tail lengths behind them.

Suddenly, she heard a crackling of leaves and jumped. A small lithe looking she-cat appeared, along with a large tabby tom. "Hello little one." the she-cat mewed kindly, "I am Windstar and this is Thunderstar."

Stormkit started to speak but was cut off by more rustling in the bushes.

"Beebrain! you trod on my tail!"

"That'll be Shadowstar and Riverstar." Thunderstar smiled.

"So this is the one?" Shadowstar asked, "She's kinda small."

"Well she's only a kit harebrain!" Windstar muttered scornfully.

"Who are you?" Stormkit looked up with wide eyes.

"We're the original Clan leaders." Riverstar meowed.

"So you're from Starclan!" she said in awe.

"Yes we are." Thunderstar said, "Come, follow us."

Stormkit trailed the Starclan warriors all the way to a grassy clearing. "This is the training hollow." Windstar said, "This is where we will train you today."

"What!" Stormkit cried, then lowering her voice, she went on, "You're going to train me!"

"Yes now copy me." Windstar slid smoothly under Thunderstar, grazed his underbelly with sheathed claws, and came up with a nip to the paw. "This is how you can use your size as an advantage, you're small, so use it as a strength." she called, "Now, you try it."

"On who?" Stormkit questioned.

"Me" replied Windstar.

"Don't you think that's a little too advanced for her?" Shadowstar questioned.

"I think she's ready." Riverstar replied.

Walking over to Windstar, she tried the move, but instead of sliding neatly under she was too slow and Windstar laid down on top of her. Not enough to crush her, but enough that she was trapped.

"Get off!" Stormkit mumbled through a mouthful of fur.

"Try again, you must be quicker." Shadowstar called.

Stormkit tried again, this time coming at Windstar at a full run. She was able to knock Windstar off her paws,but hadn't been able to graze her underbelly.

"Well done, but not well enough." Windstar meowed, "Try again."

This time Stormkit did the move perfectly and managed a swipe to Windstar's muzzle.

"Well done!" said Thunderstar and Riverstar in unison.

"Now try it on me." Thunderstar added.

"Ok" said Stormkit determined to get it right on her former leader.

She then decided that she would try to surprise him by coming up in front rather than in the back. She slid under and slipped his back paws out from under him, managing to turn and leap on him from behind. "Impressive." he grunted, heaving her off his back.

"You should probably head back to camp, your mother's patrol will be returning soon." Shadowstar said.

"Meet us here tomorrow night." added Riverstar as he bounded off through the trees. The others followed suit, leaving Stormkit to sneak back to camp on her own.

After climbing down the ledge, she heard Petalfur's frantic voice, "Stormkit! Stormkit!"

"I'm right here, I was just in the dirtplace, you went to go get fresh-kill and I didn't want to bother you." Stormkit called, padding out of the dirtplace

"You were in the dirtplace for a while." Petalfur said suspiciously.

"Well, I stopped by the fresh kill pile first because I was hungry." Stormkit quickly lied

"Kits!" she muttered, obviously annoyed.

Stormkit came back to the nursery, where Honeykit looked ready to pop.

"Well, what did you see?" she asked excitedly.

Deciding immediately not to tell anyone about Windstar's training, she mewed, "It was beautiful, there were so many scents and sounds and I got to follow Oakstar's patrol to the Shadowclan border!"

"Did you see any Shadowclan warriors?" Honeykit whispered.

"No, but I smelled them. They stink!" Stormkit exclaimed, just a bit too loudly.

Petalfur walked in, "Who stinks?" she questioned.

"Honeykit does!" Stormkit said innocently

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Soon they were bickering. "Bet the prey all the way from Fourtrees ran away because of your smell!" Honeykit giggled.

"Not fair!" wailed Stormkit, "You stink so much that all the cats in Starclan are burying their noses... the Dark Forest ones too!"

At this Honeykit turned with a "Humph" and stalked to the back of the nursery.


	5. Chapter 5

Oakstar walked back into the nursery, "Did they behave?" she asked.

"Mostly, but Stormkit decided to sneak out and get something from the fresh kill pile." Petalfur muttered.

"I was hungry." Stormkit objected under her breath.

"That is no excuse to get fresh kill without telling Petalfur." said Oakstar calmly, "However, you and Honeykit have been very good for the past sunrise and I have decided to lift your punishment."

"Cool! So we can leave the nursery and play?" questioned Honeykit, joining the conversation.

"Yes, you may." Oakstar replied.

"However Stormkit you must be careful you are still very young!" added Petalfur.

"Ok!" said the two kits in unison as they went out to play.

Once they were outside the nursery, Stormkit said, "Let's go look at the medicine cats clearing."

"Ok, but don't get any ideas we're going to train to be warriors not medicine cats!" Honeykit replied, "You don't want to be a medicine cat right!"

"No, I just want to see what the den looks like." Stormkit laughed, "I wouldn't be a medicine cat for all the prey in the world!"

"Okay, then let's go!" Honeykit giggled.

Stealthily creeping around Crystalwaters, they slipped into the den.

"Wow! It's huge." they echoed in harmony.

"What are you two doing in here!" came a voice from the cleft in the rock. They dropped dead silent as a russet she-cat stepped into view.

"We were just hoping for a look around."said Stormkit bravely.

"You kits really aren't up to anything else?" asked the she-cat suspiciously.

"Nope!" Stormkit smiled brightly

"Okay then come on in." said the young medicine cat, "My name is Cedarflame but you two probably already know that."

Stormkit and Honeykit walked into the den. In the corner was a little pool and off to the side was a cleft in the rock just big enough that a cat could slip inside. "Come on, while she isn't watching!" Stormkit slipped over to the cleft and hooked some herbs on her claw, tossing them into the pool. She did this a few times, Honeykit eventually joining in.

As Cedarflame returned the two kits dashed into the cleft in the wall, where they could sit unnoticed. "What did you do to my herbs!" Cedarflame yelped, running to the side of the pool. "Kits." she grumbled under her breath.

"While she's distracted!" whispered Stormkit. The two kits ran toward Cedarflame, pushing her over into the pool.

"Hey!" she yowled, going under, "Get back here!"

Ignoring her, they ran back out to the fresh-kill pile where they sat down looking pointedly innocent. Oakstar walked by, "What have you two been up to?" she questioned.

"Um, we were practicing battle moves!" Stormkit quickly lied.

"Yeah, watch this!" Honeykit leapt in the air and landed next to a leaf, sending it spinning up in the air.

"Eek!" Honeykit squealed.

"You're scared of a leaf!" Stormkit laughed tauntingly.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" they argued.

Just then, Cedarflame walked by dripping wet.

"Cedarflame what happened to you? Did the wind take the herbs into the pool again?" Oakstar asked.

"Yeah something like that." Cedarflame muttered crossly.

Stormkit started to giggle, but stopped herself by taking a mouse off the fresh-kill pile. The day's activities distracted Stormkit and she went to sleep forgetting about the promise to meet the four clan leaders in the training hollow.


	6. Chapter 6

Where am I? Stormkit wondered, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Hello, Stormkit." mewed a flame colored cat approaching her.

"Who are you?" she questioned nervously.

"I am Firestar." the tom replied. More cats appeared in the shadows.

"I am Wrenstar" meowed one.

"And I am Bramblestar" said another.

"Wow, so you were all leaders of Thunderclan once!" Stormkit said, now excited.

"Yes." said a she-cat, walking out of the shadows. She had pale silver-blue fur and intelligent eyes, and before Stormkit could ask, "I am Bluestar."

"You're Bluestar!" Stormkit exclaimed, "I've heard so many stories!"

"Yes, now come we must train."

Stormkit followed Bluestar to a grassy clearing similar to the one in Thunderclan.

"Hey, this looks like" she was cut off by a call from the edge of the clearing. "Hello!"

"Hey! That sounds like Cedarflame!" Stormkit said.

Just then Cedarflame broke through the brush surrounding the clearing.

"Hi Cedarflame, what are mwh mhw mhwe mhwin mhew." she mumbled as Bluestar's tail clamped over her mouth.

"Stormkit! What are you doing here!" Cedarflame cried out in shock.

"What are you talking about. Stormkit isn't here!" Bluestar said quickly, shoving Stormkit behind her.

"But I heard her." protested Cedarflame.

"I am to here!" exclaimed Stormkit, bouncing out from behind Bluestar. She was given a glare that could freeze fire.

"Stormkit, what are you doing here?" Cedarflame asked, confused.

"She is here to train." Bluestar intercepted Stormkit's reply.

"Yea, Windstar and the others already started my training."

"W.. Windstar!" Cedarflame exclaimed, "Windstar is training you?"

"Yea, her, Thunderstar, Shadowstar, and Riverstar met me in the clearing and taught me some awesome moves. Watch!" Stormkit said, "Stand still."

Stormkit ran to the other side of the clearing and began creeping along the edge of the brambles. Once she was behind Cedarflame she checked her position and started stalking forward. Once she was only a few mouse-tails away she lashed out with her

paw knocking Cedarflame's legs out from under her and leapt on top of her before she could regain her balance.

"Who... How..." stuttered Cedarflame.

"Windstar taught me." said Stormkit trying not to laugh.

"She is very unique." Bluestar said, "She is very quick to learn and already knows how to use her traits to her advantage.

"You are here to help train her." added Firestar.

"Why me there are plenty of great warriors to help train future apprentices like her!" Cedarflame argued.

"Because you are a medicine cat that always dreamed of being a warrior. Which means you also have a strong connection with Starclan." replied Bramblestar.

"Plus you are least likely to go to hard on her or refuse to train her." Wrenstar added.

"Ok. When do we start?" asked Cedarflame taking a breath.

"As soon as possible. Starclan warriors will be here to help with training at first, but later you will have to do it on your own." Bluestar meowed.

"Come, we will take you to the others." Thunderstar said, appearing behind them.

"The others?" Cedarflame and Stormkit echoed.

"Yes, there are others. Come on." Thunderstar replied, tail twitching, amused.


	7. Chapter 7

Leading the others, Bluestar walked through forest and onto the moor.

After passing over the moor for what seemed like forever to Stormkit, they heard shouting. "Remember to duck!"

"That will be Tallstar, Heatherstar, and Onestar with Plumkit." Wrenstar mewed.

As they entered the clearing, they saw a lithe black and white tom directing a small brown kit.

"Now, duck and nip!" he meowed, "Good job."

"How's training going Tallstar?" Bluestar called.

"Plumkit is doing well. How about Stormkit?" Tallstar replied.

"Good. In fact, I brought Stormkit to meet Plumkit." Bluestar added.

"Are you going to see Lakekit and Vulturekit too?" Onestar questioned.

"Try the move one more time." Heatherstar called.

"Okay, can I try it on Stormkit?" Plumkit asked.

"Sure!" Stormkit said, interrupting Heatherstar's answer.

After Plumkit showed off the new move he just learned Stormkit exclaimed excitedly "Can I show you my move?"

"Sure." said Plumkit.

Stormkit started stalking to a clump of heather as she had done with the brambles. She began stalking forward torward Plumkit and swept his legs out from under the tom and jumping on top of him

"Nice move!" Plumkit mumbled, his voice muffled by the ground.

"Yeah, who taught you, they must be pretty good." Windstar called, coming out of the heather.

"Only the very first Windclan leader herself." replied Stormkit warming up to the joke.

"Wow I would love to meet her. Do you think she would train me?" Windstar asked with a warm smile.

Stormkit laughed, "I think that might be hard."

"Okay guys can we go meet the others?" Plumkit asked annoyed that his former leader had trained a Thunderclan kit rather than himself.

"Fine, lets go meet Vulturekit in Shadowclan." Wrenstar said quickly, trying to avoid an argument between the young kits.

They left the clearing and started for Shadowclan territory. As they wandered deeper into the trees they heard shouting yet again. "Swipe, No swipe Vulturekit not duck!" yowled a voice, "There you go, now leap."

They heard a huff and then, "Good job!"

"Blackstar!" Windstar called, "Can we come down?"

"Sure, just be careful, it's steep!" Blackstar yelled back.

"Who's that?" asked a second voice who Stormkit guessed was Vulturekit. "Your friends." replied yet another voice

"My friends?"said Vulturekit obviously confused as the cats came into yet another clearing.

" is Stormkit and Plumkit. They are going to train with you." said another cat who had just emerged from the other side of the clearing.

"Can we show each other our moves?" asked Stormkit, Plumkit, and Vulturekit in unison.

"As soon as we find Lakekit. At this rate we won't be able to introduce you four before all of you wake up!" replied Nightstar in an indignant huff.

"Ok!" said the kits racing off after the large group of clan cats. As the kits jumped over stones and clumps of grass trying to keep up, the cats ahead of them started to slow down.

They passed through some cattails and came into the fourth

clearing where some cats were practicing some more battle moves.

"Leap up and twist in the air." yowled one.

"Good job." praised Riverstar.

"Is that Lakekit?" asked Plumkit looking up at Windstar.

"Yes." replied Blackstar

"Hey Riverstar come have Lakekit meet the others." Thunderstar called.

"We were wondering when you guys would show up." one cat said.

"Lakekit this is Stormkit, Plumkit, and Vulturekit." said a spotted cat. "I'm Leopardstar." the she-cat added, noticing the confused looks on the faces of the kits.

"Now can we show each other our moves?" asked Stormkit turning to Thunderstar.

"Sorry you will have to do so tomorrow night. It is time for you young kits to go back to your clan. Don't forget to practice a little during the day as well." Thunderstar replied as Starclan dissolved around Stormkit.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up Stormkit!" came an obviously exasperated voice from her left ear, "Come on!" She was given a sharp prod in her ribs.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Stormkit shouted.

"Finally!" Oakstar said, "It's almost sunhigh!"

"Is she awake yet?" Honeykit called from the other side of the nursery.

"Yea, I'm awake." Stormkit muttered groggily.

"Good, because Cedarflame's asking for you." Petalfur said, obviously curious.

"Ok, I'll go see her." Stormkit said quickly, as to not draw attention to herself.

She headed for the medicine cat's clearing.

"Hi Cedarflame!" Stormkit said excitedly as she came into the medicine cat's den. "Are you practicing yet?" asked Cedarflame. "Not yet. I just woke up!" replied Stormkit.

"Show me the move you learned again." Cedarflame demanded, "But be careful not to fall into the pool."

Stormkit immediately showed her move on an imaginary cat.

"Good. I'll be out in a minute to teach you how to stalk. Until I do keep on practicing on ?" Cedarflame told Stormkit.

"Ok!" said Stormkit eagerly awaiting her next lesson.

"Hey Honeykit." called Stormkit mischievously, seeing Honeykit at the fresh kill pile "Can I show you a move one of the apprentices taught me?"

"Sure." replied Honeykit eagerly. "You stand there." Stormkit instructed.

Creeping behind Honeykit, Stormkit lunged, flipped her back paws under her, and for her finish, leapt on top of her.

"Hey get off!" Honeykit protested.

"I was just showing you a move." Stormkit argued

"That doesn't look like any of the moves we've learned." Silkpaw said, "Who taught you it?"

"I made it up!" said Stormkit quickly lying.

"Hey! I thought you said one of the apprentices taught you!" Honeykit said angrily

"I didn't want you to think I was teaching myself moves and not showing you." answered Stormkit giving Honeykit a shove.

"That looked like a Windclan move." Badgerclaw said, coming up behind them,

"I...I... have to go!" Stormkit muttered. "I'm going to see Cedarflame for some herbs... I'm not feeling to... um... er... good." Stormkit wailed running away.

"Cedarflame!" Stormkit yelled once she was back in the Medicine Cat's den.

"What is it Stormkit?" Cedarflame asked running from the cleft in the rock.

Honeykit, Silkpaw, and Badgercalw are onto me!" wailed Stormkit in distress. "I was just finishing up.

You can help me if you'ld like." Cedarflame replied.

"How can I help?" asked Stormkit curiously

"By eating these herbs. They'll help you to think clearly and relax. It will also help with the stress. And help me finish up so that we can go practice." Cedarflame said scooping out some herbs from the cleft in the rock.

"Okay." mumbled Stormkit lapping the herbs up. " Can we go train now?" asked Stormkit finishing the last of the herbs.

" Yes behind the medicine cat's den. It is big enough that you can at least stalk and it's a quiet place where we won't be questioned." Cedarflame replied, "Come along."

Cedarflame slipped between the floor of the den and the brambles into a smaller clearing than those of Starclan. "Now I want you to focus on stalking." said Cedarflame as Stormkit emerged into the clearing.

"This is how you stalk." Cedarflame said as she went into a crouch and pounced on a leaf.

"Now you try." Cedarflame ordered as she got up. Stormkit went into a crouch and began creeping forward.

"Lift your tail slightly above the ground otherwise you'll alert your prey. Oh, and keep your haunches even." called Cedarflame.

Stormkit adjusted her haunches and lifted her tail, continued to creep forward and pounced on a stick.

"Good, but try to even out your back you have your haunches sticking straight up. You don't want your prey seeing your tail before your teeth." teased Cedarflame.

Stormkit felt her pelt growing hot with embarrassment and tried again. This time she evened out her haunches, kept her back straight, and her tail slightly above the ground. "Good job!" said Cedarflame with satisfaction.

Seeing the sun lowering in the sky she started off, turning around she yowled bounding away "Bye Cedarflame see you tonight."

Stormkit went to the nursery feeling pleased with herself. Finding leftover fresh-kill left on the floor for her and the other cats already asleep, she ate the fresh-kill scraps and went to sleep content and looking forward to seeing the other apprentices and training for the whole night.

She awoke in the nursery wondering if she hadn't gone to Starclan that night. Panicking she got up and ran outside into the still of the night.

Seeing Cedarflame waiting at the entrance to the medicine cat's den she raced over.

"Did we miss it?" Stormkit asked worriedly.

"No. Starclan told me after you left that we would meet them at four trees." Cedarflame smiled calmly.

As Stormkit breathed a sigh of relief Cedarflame got up and started walking toward the camp entance and Stormkit followed.

Cedarflame broke into a run and Stormkit followed finally they came into a clearing where the others were waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we start now?" asked Vulturekit turning to Blackstar.

"Yes you may." Blackstar answered. "Vulturekit you'll be with Stormkit and Plumkit you'll be with Lakekit."

"Once you are done showing each other your moves come back to your leaders or mentors." Shadowstar said taking over.

The kits went off with their pair and began practicing their moves on each other.

Stormkit showed Vulturekit her stalk and move she learned from Windstar. Vulturekit showed Stormkit his front paw swipe.

When all the kits were done they went back to their leaders and mentors as instructed.

"This time Plumkit you'll be with Vulturekit and Stormkit you'll be with Lakekit." said Thunderstar splitting the kits into pairs again.

The kits showed their moves and came back again.

"One pair of kits haven't showed each other their moves yet." said Windstar addressing the kits.

"Lakekit, Vulturekit please show each other your moves." Riverstar interrupted.

After the two kits had showed what they had been taught

Crookedstar addressed the kits for the first time. "Has any of you learned your clans way of stalking?"

The kits all shook their heads except for Stormkit who stepped forward bravely. "I have." she said boldly. "Would you please show us." Crookedstar asked.

Stormkit crouched down being careful to do what Cedarflame had showed her she pulled herself forward paw by paw and leaped on top of the leaf she had chosen for her prey.

"Well done." Thunderstar said, impressed.

"Amazing." Windstar commented.

"Do you think you would be willing to try it on some real prey while the rest of the apprentices practice their techniques in their territory?" Thunderstar asked Stormkit.

"I think I could learn how to catch moving prey now." she approved, "I want more of a challenge."

Excitedly, following Thunderstar and Cedarflame into the woods, Stormkit's nose was twitching. As they crept into the woods Stormkit raised her nose and scented the air trying to pick up the scent or smell of prey.

Finally she heard a small rustling sound in the leaves and not long after she smelled mouse.

Immediately she identified the small creature in between the roots of the brambles and went into her stalking position.

She crept forward stealthily and when she was a fox-tail away she pounced, giving the creature a quick nip to the back and leaving it limp in her claws.

"Good job." Cedarflame and Thunderstar congratulated her in unison.

"What do I do with it?" asked Stormkit setting it down.

"You are allowed to eat it." Thunderstar told her, "Since you can't bring it to your clan. If you were a real Thunderclan apprentice you would have to bring it back to your clan for the elders to eat."

"Once you do become a true apprentice you are to feed your clan before yourself." Cedarflame added.

"So I can eat it?" Stormkit questioned.

"You can both share it or you can catch another and bring it back for the other kits to eat." Thunderstar replied.

"I'll catch another." Stormkit said quickly bounding off.

She walked through the forest looking for any signs of prey.

Finally she saw the tail of a rabbit disappear through some ferns so she crouched into a stalking position and crept forward, then she sprang.

She landed right on top of the rabbit and gave it a sharp bite.

Carrying her prize back to the clearing where everyone was still practicing their stalking techniques, she poofed out her chest.

As she walked into the clearing everyone looked up and the other kits ran over to her.

"Wow. That's a huge rabbit." Plumkit exclaimed.

"It'll feed all four of us." said Lakekit excitedly.

"Can we eat it?" asked Vulturekit turning to Shadowstar.

"You all have earned a break." Riverstar approved.

"We'll go catch our own." added Windstar as the kits crowded around the plump rabbit.

"Delicious." Lakekit mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah." Stormkit agreed

"This is my first taste of rabbit." Vulturekit cut in.

"I can't believe you guys have never had a rabbit before!" Plumkit said, finishing his share.

"Well we don't usually have rabbits in our territory." Stormkit pointed out.

"Well since you kits are done you can go back, it's almost sunrise." Crookedstar said coming out of the reeds with Riverstar just behind him.

Stormkit saw the sun just barely peeking out of the trees

"Yes. Crookedstar is right you should go." Blackstar said emerging from the pines.

"Don't forget to practice." Tallstar added as the kits bounded off towards their camps.

Once Stormkit had snuck into the nursery, she tucked her nose under her tail and tried to get some sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Stormkit, Cedarflame's looking for you. Have you decided to be a medicine cat or something?" came Honeykit's teasing voice from behind.

"Okay, I'll go see her." Stormkit replied.

It had been almost three moon since the stalking training session with Starclan and now Cedarflame was teaching Stormkit by herself in her spare time.

She got up and headed outside toward the medicine cat's den.

"Cedarflame!" she called entering the clearing.

"One second." came the voice from across the clearing. "What is it Stormkit?" Cedarflame asked coming into view.

"Can you teach me another warrior move?" Stormkit asked.

"Not today I'm very busy. In fact I have to go outside of camp to collect herbs."

"Can I come?" asked Stormkit excitedly.

"Maybe. If Oakstar says it's okay, but don't get your hopes up!" called Cedarflame as Stormkit ran toward the clearing.

"Oakstar!" she panted. "Can I go with Cedarflame to get some herbs?" Stormkit asked out of breath.

"Is it outside of the camp?" asked Oakstar turning toward her kit.

"Yeah." muttered Stormkit lowering her gaze, realizing that it was foolish to hope.

"As long as no cat sees you and you don't go too far from the camp." Oakstar approved, "After all, one more moon and you'll be an apprentice."

Stormkit squealed with delight and ran back to the medicine cat's den where Cedarflame was waiting outside. "She said I could come!" Stormkit yowled with excitement.

"Then come along, we have a lot to do!" Cedarflame ordered, heading toward the camp entrance with Stormkit at her heels.

As soon as they were outside Cedarflame headed towards the trees, where the sunlight pierced through the branches. She stopped in a clearing where there was an enticing smell.

"This is catmint. It only grows near the abandoned twoleg nest and it is very rare. So be carefull when you pick off the leaves." Cedarflame told her.

"Ok." Stormkit replied pulling off some leaves.

Soon they were each carrying a big bundle of catmint. "Let's go back to camp. We have enough now." Cedarflame ordered heading back the way they had come with Stormkit on her heels.

Following Cedarflame, Stormkit decided to ask through a mouthful of catmint, "Can we go to the clearing and train?"

"Maybe. But we have to be sure no one is there or near." Cedarflame answered, mumbling through her catmint.

Heading towards the clearing, Cedarflame muttered, "I think I hear Silkpaw and Horsepaw, we should come back tonight."

Stormkit strained her ears and just faintly heard them scuffling in the clearing.

"Okay, let's go back to camp." Stormkit agreed.

As they walked through the forest Stormit wondered if she would ever be able to walk through the forest with Cedarflame without worrying about being caught by a clanmate or enemy.

Before she realized it they were back at camp and she was emerging back in the clearing of the camp and headed to the medicine cat's den.

"Put them down right over here." Cedarflame ordered.

"Ok." Stormkit mumbled.

"Can you please teach me a move now?" Stormkit asked after setting the leaves down.

"You can learn a move when we leave tonight." Cedarflame said sternly, "Go and play now."

"Ok" Stormkit muttered, sulking away to the nursery.

For the rest of the day Stormkit practiced her stalking technique on a piece of moss she had ripped off her bedding.

When sunfall came, she went to her nest and waited till she heard everyone in the nursery fall asleep and then she snuck out to the clearing, where she found Cedarflame waiting for her at the entrance to camp.

"What are we going to learn today?" Stormkit asked.

"You're going to learn the tornado." Cedarflame replied.

Once they reached the clearing Cedarflame told Stormkit "Sit down in the middle of the clearing."

"Then what?" asked Stormkit.

"You'll see." Cedarflame said smiling as Stormkit sat in the middle clearing as she was told.

Stormkit waited, but nothing happened. "Cedarflame aren't you going t..." but she was cut short by a wave of wind.

All of the sudden she was surrounded by wind and blurs that she knew were flashes of Cedarflame's russet pelt. Then out of nowhere a paw flashed out knocking her to the ground. Stormkit yelped in surprise, shook herself off and got up.

No sooner had she got up then she saw another flash, but this time she had anticipated it and was ready. She jumped over the paw, landing neatly on her haunches. Then the wind stopped and she was back in the clearing.

"Well done" Cedarflame mewed, obviously surprised. "Was that the tornado?" Stormkit asked. "Yes. Now it's your turn to try it on me." Cedarflame said.

They went to the middle of the hollow together but Stormkit left and went to a bramble bush and waited.

When Cedarflame got up to search for Stormkit, who had been waiting in the bush for a while, Stormkit hared out and started circling Cedarflame. Cedarflame yowled, surprised that Stormkit had learned the trick so quickly.

Even though Stormkit was being effective she couldn't get in a single paw swipe to attack Cedarflame and she was quickly slowing down. Then she was knocked over again.

"You did good when you came out and started to run around me, but you need to use your small size against your opponent." Cedarflame told Stormkit.

"How?" Stormkit asked shaking dirt out of her pelt.

"You could run underneath me and rake your claws across my belly like Windstar taught you, you could leap over me, raking your claws across my back, or you could run underneath me and sweep my paws out from under me." Cedarflame suggested.

"Ok." Stormkit said determined to do it correctly this time.

This time Stormkit crept to Cedarflame's right side and waited. Cedarflame waited as well, but she was obviously tired from the long day's work and was getting restless.

Soon later Cedarflame got up and started to pace, eventually calling, "Stormkit!".

Stormkit decided she should go then.

She darted out from under the brambles raced toward Cedarflame and started to run around her.

Then, when Cedarflame tried to jump on where she thought Stormkit was Stormkit raced under her and kicked her hind paws, flipping Cedarflame over. Then she continued racing around her, eventually trying to lash her paw out. Soon she got tired and stopped, panting.

"That was amazing Stormkit!" Cedarflame praised, "I like how you flipped me over."

"Can we go back now?" asked Stormkit panting, "I'm tired."

"Sure you deserve a break." Cedarflame said turning toward the Thunderclan camp.

Suddenly she stopped short.

"What's wrong Cedarflame?" Stormkit asked with concern.

"Nothing, except for I have cats appearing in front of me!" Cedarflame yowled, "You can't see them?" She tipped her head to

the side, still looking ahead.

"No." Stormkit answered beginning to be afraid.

Just then Stormkit heard a voice coming from in front of Cedarflame.

"This message is for both of will warn, Shadow will turn, Wind will run, River will burn, five are one, all but one.

"Ah! Now I'm hearing things!" Cedarflame cried.

"No, you are not seeing or hearing things." Thunderstar said.

Recognizing the cats, Cedarflame's fur lay flat again, thought not for long.

"Why in the forest would you sneak up on a cat like that!" Cedarflame yowled angrily, "You scared me out of my fur!"

"This is Evepaw." Thunderstar carried on as if she hadn't spoken, "She has been training as well. She will help you." Thunderstar finished beginning to dissolve.

"Wait help me with what?" Stormkit spoke up.

"You will see…" Windstar called as the Starclan cats faded.

Even though Stormkit was startled, she managed to make it back to camp with Cedarflame.

"Go to sleep. You've had a long night Stormkit." Cedarflame whispered, "I'll see you at sunrise."

Stormkit was very tired from the nights activities as she laid down in the nursery. "I wonder when I'll be an apprentice." she thought as she drifted to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highrock for a clan meeting." Oakstar yowled.

Stormkit got up from her nest and quickly groomed herself. It had been almost a moon since Cedarflame had received the prophecy, and she had thought about it every night during her training.

"It has been six moons since Stormkit has joined the clan." Oakstar yowled snapping Stormkit out of her thoughts.

I'm going to be made an apprentice! Stormkit thought excitedly.

"Stormkit, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw!" Oakstar yowled for the whole clan to hear

"Violetwhisker you are a great warrior and have good battle skills, I trust you will pass that on to Stormpaw." Oakstar called.

Oh no not Violetwhisker, Stormpaw thought. She's so harsh.

Even though Stormpaw didn't like her new mentor she padded up to her and touched noses.

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" the clan called.

As the clan disappeared Stormpaw looked up at her new

mentor. "Can we go look at the territory?" she asked pleadingly. "No we're going to learn how to hunt." Violetwhisker mewed.

"But I..." Stormkit tried to object.

"Unless you want to search the elders for fleas and ticks." Violetwhisker added leading the way through the familiar path to the training hollow.

"Now this is how you stalk." Violetwhisker said creeping on the floor of the hollow, tail waving. Stormpaw yawned and flopped down. "Do you want to show me how you stalk?" Violetwhisker snapped at Stormpaw.

"Sure." Stormpaw said leaping to her feet, "Stay there."

Stormpaw stalked through the brambles watching Violetwhisker sitting in the middle of the hollow. "Stormpaw! Come on! You're wasting time!" Violetwhisker called standing up. Stormpaw stalked a fox leap from Violetwhisker's back and leaped.

"What in Starclan..." Violetwhisker yowled staggering under Stormpaw's unexpected weight.

Violetwhisker tried to roll over, but Stormpaw was ready for that she leaped off twisting herself around in the air so she landed on Violetwhisker's side.

Stormpaw grabbed her by the scruff and shook her hard so she was disoriented then she darted back into the brambles.

"Stormpaw!" Violetwhisker yowled in rage!

"Yes, Violetwhisker?" Stormpaw asked innocently.

"You little furball! Who's been teaching you?" Violetwhisker questioned furiously.

"No one." Stormkit replied, "I figured it out on my own."

"Go! Catch ten pieces of prey by sundown!" Violetwhisker challenged.

"Ok." Stormpaw said trotting off.

As Stormpaw was walking she decided to try near twoleg place.

Soon she heard the tiny scuffles of prey under the leaves, so she bounced on a tiny mouse and quickly nipped it's back, covering it with leaves so she could come back for it later.

Not long after, she found a rabbit, thrush, and vole.

It was sunhigh by now and Stormpaw knew she had to find six more pieces of prey.

I'll go try around the training hollow. she thought.

There she found four more pieces of prey.

"Only two more to go." Stormpaw muttered.

By now the sun had begun to set and she knew she only had a few more moments to catch three other pieces.

She quietly moved through the trees. Finally she found a nest of mice and quickly killed them. Prey dangling from her jaws, she went to

collect the rest. As she went to go collect her thrush, rabbit, and vole she came across a patrol.

"Hi Stormpaw." Lightningthorn called to her. "Do you want some help?"

"Sure." Stormpaw mumbled through her prey.

They collected the rest of the prey and went to camp. It was getting really dark and as the last light of the sun faded, Stormpaw and Lightningthorn dumped their load onto the fresh-kill pile.

"Stormpaw!" yowled a voice. "I thought I told you to catch the prey on your own." Violetwhisker yowled stalking towards her.

"I did. Lightningthorn was just helping me carry my load." Stormpaw said.

"You little liar!" Violetwhisker screeched.

"Actually I was just helping her. I didn't catch a single piece." Lightningthorn cut in.

Violetwhisker was speechless staring at Stormpaw with thorns coming out of her eyes.

"Stormpaw did you catch all of this?" Oakstar asked walking by.

"Yes I did." Stormpaw answered pleased with herself.

"Well then you can choose your own piece." Oakstar said warmly.

Stormpaw chose the rabbit and went to Honeypaw with her kill, who had been apprenticed to Butterflyheart a moon ago.

"Wow Stormpaw! Did you catch that?" asked Honeypaw in amazement.

"Yes I did catch it." Stormpaw said proudly as the two apprentices ate together.

"Wow on your first try to!" Honeypaw said excitedly. "Yeah I just wish I had a better mentor." Stormpaw said wistfully.

"My mentor isn't the best either." Honeypaw said trying to make Stormpaw feel better.

"You have a great mentor." Stormpaw objected.

The apprentices finished their meal without talking anymore.

"Stormpaw, how do you like being an apprentice?" Alderclaw asked padding up to her.

"Well... um... it's great." Stormpaw said lying. "It's hard getting used to being out of the camp though." Stormpaw lied again.

"That's good." Alderclaw smiled.

"Do you like the mentor I chose for you?" Oakstar asked.

"Yes. Violetwhisker is... interesting." Stormpaw lied for the third time.

"She's my littermate you know." Oakstar muttered.

"Yes I know." Stormpaw muttered back.

"I'm going to find a nest." Stormpaw said trying to break away from the questions.

"What did Oakstar want?" Honeypaw asked.

"She wanted to ask me some questions about being an apprentice." Stormpaw said going into the apprentices den.

"Here this can be your nest." Honeypaw said pointing to a pile of moss with her tail, "Mine's right next to it."

"Thanks." Stormpaw said laying down with Honeypaw at her side.


	12. Chapter 12

She woke to a sharp prod in her side. "Come on Stormpaw. Violetwhisker will be mad if you don't get up." Honeypaw said.

Stormpaw scrambled up and got up and went out of the apprentices den.

"You took forever." Violetwhisker commented tartly.

"What are we doing today?" Stormpaw asked ignoring Violetwhisker comment.

"We're going to do battle moves with Badgerclaw and Parrotpaw. Since you are so good at hunting." Violetwhisker replied, tail flicking.

They headed out of camp toward the training hollow. "Now you are going to learn the tornado." Badgerclaw announced. "It's a move that isn't too hard for beginners and advanced enough for non-beginners." He continued.

"I'll demonstrate on Badgerclaw." Violetwhisker mewed.

Dashing around her opponent, Violetwhisker got faster and faster and darted her paw in and out, striking blow after blow to Badgerclaw

Stormpaw stifled a yawn but Parrotpaw was wide awake, listening intently.

"Stormpaw you can try it first on Parrotpaw." Violetwhisker added exchanging a nod with Badgerclaw.

Stormpaw nodded, then raced off into the trees.

"Does your apprentice ever listen?" Badgerclaw asked Violetwhisker.

"I'll show them." Stormpaw thought mutinously.

Parrotpaw got up and went to the warriors. "Do I have to train with an inconsiderable little kit?" he asked.

Stormpaw took this as her chance she raced out of the brambles and spun around Parrotpaw.

She raced around and around landing blows at his head. When Parrotpaw had learned what she was doing she ran underneath him and flipped him over onto his back landing on the top.

"Get off." he grunted.

"I'm not an inconsiderable kit and I do to listen." Stormpaw said glaring at Parrotpaw, Badgerclaw, and Violetwhisker in turn as all the cats gaped at her.

"Stormpaw tomorrow you are to clean out the elders' den and search their pelts for any fleas and ticks." Violetwhisker said in a dangerous voice.

Fine I'll go find Cedarflame tonight. Stormpaw thought as raced off with a heavy heart.

"Cedarflame can you show me how to remove a tick." Stormpaw asked as she entered the medicine cat's den.

"Sure I'm not doing anything important right now." Cedarflame replied as she got up to grab some soaked moss on a stick, "You have to find the tick then dab the moss on the tick. The tick will eventually fall off."

"Thanks Cedarflame. Can you show me how to clear out bedding too?" Stormpaw asked.

"Sure. You can help me clear out these nests. First you have to collect fresh moss." Cedarflame said leading the way out of camp.

"This is a good tree to collect moss. Swipe like this, so you don't get any dirt on it." Cedarflame commented.

Soon they had collected enough moss for the medicine cat den nests.

"Let's carry this back." Cedarflame mumbled through her mouthful of moss.

"Ok!" Stormpaw mumbled brightly through hers.

She tried to carry moss in her jaws, but it kept falling out.

"Omhf!" she grunted as the moss fell again.

"Here, try holding it like this." Cedarflame demonstrated, she clawed the moss in a ball and slid it under her chin, "Now carry the rest in your jaws."

Copying Cedarflame, Stormpaw managed to carry all the moss back to camp, only dropping a little.

When they got back they headed to medicine cat's den where Cedarflame showed Stormpaw how to clear out the old bedding and put new bedding down.

When they were done the sun was sinking in the sky and it was time to share-tongues and have fresh-kill.

Stormpaw went to the fresh-kill pile and picked a fat thrush and brought it back to Cedarflame. Together they ate the fresh-kill and shared-tongues.

Then Stormpaw settled back into her nest after her second long day as an apprentice.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Stormpaw woke up and realized she should start getting some moss for the elder's bedding. She left the camp without getting fresh-kill and went to the tree with moss that Cedarflame had showed her the day before. As she started collecting moss, she heard a robin call and decided that if she was going to see the elders, she might as well bring them a warm meal.

She stalked the robin all the way to the training hollow. As she leapt, she heard a sharp yowl from below her.

"What are you doing!" Violetwhisker cried.

"Getting fresh kill for the elders." Stormpaw muttered through the bird in her mouth, "I thought they might be hungry."

"Well get back to your moss!" she shrieked.

"Fine!" Stormpaw mumbled through the robin, tail twitching angrily.

She brought the robin back to the tree. Picking up some extra moss under her chin, she headed back to the camp.

Reaching the entrance of the elders den. Stormpaw heard Seedclaw ask, "What's your business here little one?"

"I came to clear out your bedding and search you for ticks. I also brought you this robin." Stormpaw replied dropping the fresh moss and nosing the robin towards the old tom. Then she began to collect the old bedding.

When she was finished clearing the old bedding she brought it to dirtplace and went back to spread the moss she had collected.

When she was done she went to the medicine cat's den looking for the mouse-bile.

"Cedarflame." she called.

"Cedarflame went to go get some herbs for me. What can I help you with Stormpaw?" Crystalwaters asked.

"Can I have some mouse-bile?" Stormpaw replied.

"Of course. Are you cleaning the elders' fur?" Crystalwaters asked coming back with moss soaked on a stick.

Stormpaw nodded grabbing the stick and went back to the elders.

"Who should I clean first?" Stormpaw asked dropping the stick.

"Cliffjaw is sleeping and Thorntail went to go make dirt. So you can clean me first." Seedclaw replied.

Stormpaw padded over and began parting Seedclaw's fur looking for any ticks.

After she had cracked at least four ticks in her teeth, and doused the last of his fleas in mouse bile, she said, "I think I got them all ."

Thorntail had come back by now and was beginning to tell Stormpaw a story while she finished on Seedclaw.

Since Cliffjaw was still asleep she went to work on Thorntail. "Thank you very much little one." the elder said as she finished.

"No you made it more enjoyable by telling me the story about Tigerstar." Stormpaw replied.

By now Cliffjaw was awake and she went to go search him for fleas and ticks as well.

"There all done." Stormpaw sighed with relief, slipping out of the exit to the den.

She trotted to the entrance of camp and went into the forest to look for prey and a stream to wash her paws. She finally came across a stream and washed her paws. Then went back to the forest where she quickly found a squirrel and plump thrush for Cliffjaw and Thorntail.

She came back to the camp and went to the elders den. "Here you go." she said dropping the prey on the ground. "Do you want some?" Thorntail asked.

"Yes please!" Stormpaw said realizing how hungry she was.

When she was finished she groomed herself off and set off for the apprentices den, but was stopped short by Violetwhisker.

"Have you done as I told you?" she demanded.

"Yes I was just about to go and find Honeypaw." Stormpaw retorted.

"Well you can go hunting right now." Violetwhisker ordered.

"But it's sun down." Stormpaw objected.

"I said to go hunting." Violetwhisker growled as Stormpaw raced into the forest.

Stormpaw quickly found a squirrel and a vole and carried them back to camp.

"Hey Stormpaw! Where have you been all day?" Honeypaw asked as Stormpaw went to the apprentices den.

"I was cleaning out the elders' bedding, searching them for ticks, feeding them, and feeding the clan." Stormpaw replied breathlessly as she curled into her nest and tried to fall asleep.

"Stormpaw!" Violetwhisker shrieked from the clearing.

"What?" Stormpaw asked emerging from her den.

"Why were you talking to the elders while you did their bedding? You need to stay focused on your task!" Violetwhisker hissed.

"And I never told you to get the elders fresh-kill!" Violetwhisker continued.

"But if I was taking care of them I might as well get them something to eat since leaf-bare is on the way!" Stormpaw retorted.

"You are to listen to your mentor not the elders' tales and their bellies." Violetwhisker screeched at her.

"You will have to be an elder at some point too and I won't be getting you

any fresh-kill." Stormpaw retorted.

"You worthless little kittypet!" Violetwhisker yowled.

"What did you call me?" Stormpaw asked her voice dangerously low.

"Kittypet!" Violetwhisker taunted.

By now the screeches of the two cats quarreling had brought a lot of cats out into the clearing.

"I'm a full member of Thunderclan without a bit of kittypet blood in my veins! My mother is Oakstar the leader of Thunderclan and my father is Alderclaw, the deputy!" Stormpaw yowled in rage as she flung herself at Violetwhisker.

Stormmaw scratched Violetwhisker's snout with unsheathed claws and slipped under her flipping her over before she could react.

The clan gasped as Stormpaw leaped on top of Violetwhisker and grabbed her by the tail.

Violetwhisker got up and clawed at Stormpaw's ears.

Stormpaw leaped away and ran away into the brambles pretending to be beaten. She crept around to the dirtplace tunnel and burst through leaping onto Violetwhisker's back.

Violetwhisker reared up and Stormpaw leaped off and unbalanced her while she scratched her flank.

"That's enough!" Oakstar interrupted fiercely, "Violetwhisker, Stormpaw in my den right now!"

Stormpaw paced back and forth waiting to go into Oakstar's den.

"Stormpaw." came the cold hard voice of her mother.

Stormpaw went in where Violetwhisker was sitting.

"Is it true you didn't listen to Violetwhisker and attacked her?" Oakstar asked.

"Yes, bu..." Stormpaw started to say but was cut short by a flick of Oakstar's tail.

"Violetwhisker you may leave." Oakstar said turning to Violetwhisker.

"Stormpaw tell me the whole story." Oakstar demanded once Violetwhisker had left the den.

So Stormpaw told Oakstar how horrible Violetwhisker was as a mentor and mentioned how she was sent to clean the elders' den and how Violetwhisker called her a kittypet which had led to the fight.

When she was done Oakstar replied "I understand Violetwhisker is a bad mentor and I was a fool not to realize that, but I'm disappointed in you! You injured a good warrior! You will get a new mentor tomorrow. If there is anyone you would prefer let me know."

Stormpaw left to go into the forest thinking about who she would like as her new mentor.

I wish Cedarflame weren't a medicine cat, she thought frustratedly.

Stormpaw decided to worry about her mentor later and focus on

hunting instead, so she trotted to a large oak tree and began hunting.

She soon found a sparrow and a blackbird and decided to go back to the camp. Dropping her fresh kill on the pile, she chose a mouse for herself.

When she was done she left to go groom herself while she thought about who her mentor would be. As she laid down in her nest and began to drift off to sleep she decided on who she wanted her mentor to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Bright light woke Stormpaw up the next morning.

She quickly groomed herself, went to the fresh-kill pile to eat, and headed to Oakstar's den.

"Come in." Oakstar called.

"Oakstar I know who I want my mentor to be." Stormpaw said.

"Who do you want?" Oakstar asked.

"Cedarflame." Stormpaw said before she could change her mind.

"Cedarflame! Cedarflame is a medicine cat she can't be your mentor." Oakstar replied in shock.

"She doesn't want to be a medicine cat." Stormpaw replied.

"You can't have Cedarflame as your mentor! Who will be the new medicine cat apprentice? Crystalwaters is getting old and she wouldn't have enough time to train another apprentice." Oakstar said.

"But that's not fair!" Stormpaw protested angrily.

"You'll understand when you are older." Oakstar said, "For now I'll choose your new mentor."

"But..." Stormpaw started to argue, but was interrupted by a stern gaze from Oakstar.

"Yes Oakstar." Stormpaw said suppressing a sigh.

Walking out of the den, Stormpaw headed for the clearing, just as she was sitting down, Oakstar yowled, "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath highrock for a clan meeting!"

"She must be announcing Stormpaw's punishment. I hope she gets in a lot of trouble for clawing me." Violetwhisker murmured to Talonpelt.

"I have realized that Violetwhisker is not yet ready for another apprentice and therefore Stormpaw will be in need of another mentor! Many of the warriors have apprentices so I have decided that Stormpaw will be my apprentice!" Oakstar finished.

The clan gasped in shock.

"That's not fair!" Violetwhisker cried.

"It's my decision, and I'm the clan leader, last time I checked." Oakstar glared down at her littermate

"Wow the clan leader is your mentor and your mother!" Honeypaw said coming up to Stormpaw who was also in shock.

"What a huge honor!" she added.

"Yeah I guess." Stormpaw said shrugging her shoulders.

The clan began to disperse as Oakstar came toward her.

"What has Violetwhisker taught you?" Oakstar asked.

"Well she hasn't taken me anywhere or actually taught me anything." Stormpaw replied hoping to finally see Thunderclan territory.

"Then you can join me, Alderclaw, Eaglepaw, Icestorm, and Butterflyheart on a border patrol." Oakstar said.

The headed out of the camp and into the forest. "Where are we going to go?" Stormpaw asked.

"We are going to go to the Riverclan border." Oakstar replied.

"When we're done the patrol will go back to camp and we will continue to the shadowclan border and then we'll go to different landmarks in our territory." Alderclaw added.

As they continued on Stormpaw smelled something foul. Recognizing it immediately, she broke off from the patrol and followed the smell. She tracked it through the trees eventually finding the smell in between a cluster of rocks.

Stormpaw knew she shouldn't deal with a fox on her own, but she also knew there wasn't any help in many tail-lengths.

She finally decided and she plunged into the den shouting a battle cry. She went down into the darkness finally sensing an opening.

She heard the fox growl and realized that the mother must be out hunting, the cubs were in this cave.

Stormpaw scratched something and ran out hoping the cubs would follow.

Her plan worked and the cubs followed her out, she turned and saw that there were three in all.

She lunged at one tripping him and biting his throat.

The other two growled and charged at her, so she quickly lashed out at one and scratched it's ears while she back kicked the other one in the snout.

The one she had scratched on the ears charged at her again and she slashed her claws across it's throat.

The smallest one was smarter and ran for the den, but Stormpaw dashed after it, clamping her jaws in it's tail and dragging it back.

The fox cub whirled around catching Stormpaw's tail in it's jaws. She back kicked it again, sending it into some brambles. The fox cub was caught in the brambles and Stormpaw quickly slashed her claws across it's throat. The mother fox wasn't back yet so she scrambled down into the burrow and waited for it to come back.

After she waited for what seemed like moons she finally heard a howl coming from above and she streaked out yowling.

The fox yelped in surprise and then snapped at her.

She dodged and leaped onto the fox's back digging her claws into it's shoulders and she quickly bit down hard on the scruff. After a few heartbeats it went limp falling to the ground.

She leaped off hearing some rustling in the undergrowth she turned growling expecting to see another fox, but instead saw her mother and the rest of the patrol.

"What are you doing here!" Oakstar screeched, "Are you hurt? What happened? ."

"I smelled fox and thought that it was best if I checked it out, I was going to bring one of you, but no one was paying attention." Stormpaw said brightly, "So I came on my own."

"But how are the foxes all dead?" Icestorm said incredulously .

"I was able to kill the three fox cubs and the mother." Stormpaw mumbled, now a little embarrassed

"An apprentice who has barely had a moon of training with a bad mentor can't take on four foxes." Alderclaw added.

"Their fur is caught in her claws." Eaglepaw observed.

"And the taste in my mouth is icky!" Stormpaw added.

" Well we all thank you for keeping Thunderclan safe, but never ever go off like that! You could have been killed. Go back to the camp and see Cedarflame for your wounds." Oakstar said.

" But I'm not tired and I only have a few scratches! Can't I see the territory?" Stormpaw pleaded.

"No tommorrow I'll give you a private tour of the territory, but for now you need to rest!" Oakstar ordered.

Stormpaw trudged back to the camp and went to the medicine cat's den. Cedarflame was going through her herbs. She turned with a mouthful in her jaws then dropped them at the sight of Stormpaw.

"What happened to you?" Cedarflame screeched.

"I fought a few foxes." Stormpaw said casually.

"A few?" Cedarflame said suspiciously as she got out her herbs.

"Well I fought four." Stormpaw said sitting down as Cedarflame applied the poultice. "It was so funny. They didn't even know what hit them!" Stormpaw exclaimed jumping up and scratching at air.

"Sit still." Cedarflame mumbled as Stormpaw went on. "Honestly I should've taught you patience not battle moves." Cedarflame teased as Stormpaw finally sat down. Stormpaw felt her pelt growing hot.

"So it's true?" Oakstar asked padding in.

"Yes it's true." Cedarflame said finishing the poultice. "Who told you?" Cedarflame added.

"I think you can guess." Oakstar said glancing at Stormpaw.

"Why would you tell?" Cedarflame asked lashing her tail angrily as she faced Stormpaw.

"So that I could convince Oakstar to let you be a warrior so you could train me." Stormpaw said.

"I'm fine as a medicine cat." Cedarflame quipped, "I will stay a medicine cat."

"I thought Starclan said you wanted to be a warrior." Stormpaw cried in shock.

"Yes, but my duties are as a medicine cat. Now that Crystalwaters is growing old, she has no time to train another apprentice." Cedarflame dipped her head sadly.

"I tried to tell you Stormpaw." Oakstar said.

"Well I was still right. And Cedarflame's already taught me loads of things. A lot more than any cat could've taught me including you and Violetwhisker. And we went to S.." Stormpaw started, but Cedarflame clamped her tail over Stormpaw's mouth.

"She's such a jokester." Cedarflame faked a laugh.

"But I'm not lying!" Stormpaw wailed angrily, "And what I was trying to say is we went to Starclan and met with Bluestar,Tallstar, Thunderstar, Windstar, Shadowstar, Blackstar, Riverstar and a bunch of others."

"You're lying." Oakstar accused, "Now tell me the truth, Cedarflame I know you don't lie. Is she telling the truth?" Oakstar asked.

"Actually she pretty much covered everything" Cedarflame dipped her head, as if to apologize for telling the truth.

"Stormpaw! Why didn't you tell me! I could've helped and made sure you didn't get hurt!"

"I had Cedarflame for that. And even if I didn't I wouldn't need protecting!" Stormpaw hissed furiously running out of the camp.


End file.
